vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hayley and Hope
The mother-daughter relationship between Hayley Marshall and Hope Mikaelson. Hope is Hayley's only child and daughter. She conceived her in Bring It On and gave birth to her in From a Cradle to a Grave. Very loving and protecting toward her daughter who she loves the most she placed Hope under her aunt Rebekah Mikaelson's care to protect her form their various enemies whose the New Orleans Coven and the Guerrera Family. In that way she will respect the promise that she make to Hope and to herself, that her daughter will grow up safe and loved. When New Orleans is safe Hope will return to her mother. The Vampire Diaries In'' Bring It On, Hayley slept with Niklaus Mikaelson and conceived her baby girl. The Originals Season One In ''Pilot/Always and Forever, Hayley learned that she is pregnant with Klaus' child by their one-night-stand in Bring It On. When she was questioned by Elijah about becoming a mother, Hayley said that she never had a mother and didn't know how to be one. In House of the Rising Son, after Elijah's "departure" and a chat with Rebekah, Hayley considered to abort but she was stopped by a vampire attack. During the attack she realized that she not only defend herself but also her baby and that she will never let someone hurt her child and that she want the baby. In Tangled Up In Blue, Hayley happily learns that she will have a girl and was happy to share the news with Klaus. However she became worried because Sabine/Celeste's prophecy. In Girl in New Orleans, Hayley went to go and visit a doctor, and the doctor said that her daughter's heartbeat is perfect. Hayley answered that she knew it and that her daughter is just like herself, her mom, a tough one. Later she was attacked by warlocks who wanted to kill her baby. She managed to escape and kill the warlocks before Rebekah came. At this time she was shot, but was healed by the baby's blood. In Sinners and Saints, Hayley questioned Sophie about Celeste's prophecy and the witch coven about her baby. In Fruit of the Poisoned Tree, because Agnes' machination Hayley almost miscarried her baby but was saved by Davina who unlinked her and Sophie. She then threatened Sophie, warning her to never try to use her and her baby unless if she wants to be killed. In this episode she also told to Rebekah that she would appreciate that do not call her daughter "The Demon Spawn". In Bloodletting, kidnapped by Tyler Lockwood Hayley learned what her daughter's blood can do. This force to Hayley to fight against Tyler for her daughter's life and use Dwayne (a new hybrid sired to her baby) to try to kill him. She then escaped and confronted Klaus about the new. In Moon Over Bourbon Street, Hayley didn't agree with Elijah who did think that the Hope belongs to The French Quarter, he also expressed the desir that Hope would inherit her mother's everything. In From a Cradle to a Grave, a flashback shows Hayley in her daughter's nursery where she wrote to her unborn daughter a love letter. In present, prisoner by the witches, Hayley, despise the fact that she didn't want to give birth in these conditions, gave birth to Hope Mikaelson with the "help" of Genevieve. She asked to hold her daughter and was killed by Monique Deveraux, while she had her daughter still in her arms. But as she died with the baby's blood in her system and she was transitioning into a hybrid. Hayley then awakened in the church alone and remembered her childbirth and death. She understood that Genevieve and the others took her baby to sacrifice her and went to find her. It leaded her in Lafayette Cemetery where she found Elijah and Klaus and she told to them that she can feel her baby. She also said that she didn't care about herself or her live, she just cared about her daughter and that she will find her. What she did. The Mikaelson-Marshall family managed to rescue Hope who was finally saved by Marcel Gerard. Hayley interrogated Genevieve about her action and when Genevieve told that it was Esther's decree and that she was sorry Hayley killed her in saying that she wasn't sorry. Hayley and Hope were then reunited in The Abattoir and Hayley could take care of her in the nurser. However, hearing Klaus and Elijah, Hayley understood that New Orleans is not safe for Hope and decided send Hope away to live with Rebekah, so she would be kept safe, while she would defeat their family's enemies and Hope would then return to herself and Klaus. Season Two TBA Quotes :Hayley: "Yeah, well... when I was fighting off those vampires, I – I realized I wasn't just protecting myself. Maybe it has to do with the fact that my birth parents gave me up, and my adopted parents kicked me out. All I know is push came to shove, and... I realized I wouldn't let anyone hurt it." : - House of the Rising Son ---- :Hayley: (To Klaus) "I think it's a girl." : - Tangled Up In Blue ---- :Hayley: "I knew that. She is a tough one like her mom." : - Girl in New Orleans ---- :Hayley '(to Klaus) : ''"She is not you child. She is ours. :Mikael' : ''I assume my reputation precedes me. :Hayley: This is a nightmare. I'm dreaming. :Mikael: On the contrary, my darling-- this is very real. (He vamp-speeds over to Hayley and puts her in a headlock, and Hayley gasps in fright) Welcome to my hell, stuck in an eternity of watching over that hideous creature my children call brother! '' :'Hayley:' ''You're dead! How can I be here? Oh my god! NO! No! The baby! :Mikael : The baby? That kid never had a chance! And as if your bloodline isn't filth enough, you poison it by merging it with Klaus'? The deathless vermin, fancying himself a daddy? '' :'Hayley: She's not dead! I'm not dead! If I was dead, you wouldn't be trying to kill me! :Hayley (to Mikael): "My daughter has a advantage Klaus never had. She will never, EVER, know you!" : - A Closer Walk with Tree ---- : '''Hayley: "If you take my baby I will kill all of you."''' : - The Battle of New Orleans Gallery Hayley and Klaus-1-.jpg|Hope is conceived Hayleys-black-long-sleeve-sheer-top.jpg|Hayley's baby bump Hayley-and-guess-long-sleeve-scoop-neck-chevron-knit-top-gallery.png|Hayley Hayley-Marshall-in-1-04-Girl-in-New-Orleans-hayley-35924918-500-544.png|Hayley fighting to protect herself and Hope Elijah and Hayley in 1x22...png|Hayley almost dies Originals-episode-1-20-wolf-hayley.jpg|Hayley fighting Mikaelson to protect Hope and herself 1x20-Klaus nursery.png 1x20-Baby nursery.png|Nursery 1x21-Hayley in Labour.png|Hayley is kidnaped by witches and goes into Labor Hayley-and-hope-mikaelson-1024x584.jpg Hayley with Hope 1x22.png Hayley and Hope 1x22.png HopeandHayley.jpg The.originals.s01e22.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 29.53 -2014.05.23 02.45.08-.jpg The.originals.s01e22.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 37.00 -2014.05.23 02.45.30-.jpg The.originals.s01e22.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 37.11 -2014.05.23 02.45.45-.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-05-24-22h32m06s105.png Trivia *Hayley didn't think it was possible for vampires to procreate, only to later to find out that hybrid's can procreate. *In House of the Rising Son, after learning just how dangerous being a part of the Mikaelson family is, Hayley tries to abort the pregnancy with wolfsbane but can't go through with it. When she is attacked by nightwalkers a few moments later, she realizes just how much she loves her baby because she was also fighting for its life. *Hayley carried Hope in her womb for 8 months, before giving birth to her in St. Anne's Church. *Hayley is sired to Hope, and is now a hybrid. *Hope is Hayley's first and only child, and daughter. *They share the same initials: H.M See also *Klaus, Hayley and Hope *Klaus and Hope *Rebekah and Hope *Elijah and Hope Category:Relationships Category:Family Relationship Category:Help Needed